1. Field of the Invention
The invention concerns cosmetic pads for soothing tired, stressed-out eyes.
2. The Related Art
Exhausting days, late nights. These can exact a toll, especially on a person's eyes. Commercially there are available a host of eye treatment products. Creams and lotions are topically applied on surrounding skin areas to tame dark circles or puffiness.
Placement of cucumber slices over the eyes has become quite popular as part of a home beauty regime. Salons and health spas are known to place cucumber slices over the eyes while applying a mud facial. Sliced cucumber treatment is not only a cosmetic but an existential experience. It renews both body and spirit.
Cucumbers are not always in season. Vegetable quality is variable. Refrigeration is necessary. A cosmetic approach is not hindered by such problems. Indeed, science can sometimes improve over nature. It would be highly desirable to have a vegetable slice substitute, fully interchangeable with the real article yet readily storable, of uniform quality and perhaps even more effective than the original.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a pre-moistened eye pad designed as a vegetable slice substitute for use as a soothing eye treatment.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a pre-moistened pad designed to rest on top of the eyes delivering a cooling sensation and natural aroma of freshly cut cucumber or other vegetable slice.
Still a further object of the present invention is to provide eye pads pre-moistened with an aqueous fluid that is non-irritant and microbially safe.